Maximum Ride: The Bounty Hunter
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: The Flock has faced a lot. Robots, Erasers, and other people but how can they put up with a Bounty Hunter who looks like a man but is a Abombination 13 year old?


Maximum Ride - The Bounty Hunter

Once upon a time... Eh who cares about that anyway? "Once Upon a Time" shit. Oh your here 'cause of the "Maximum Ride" title in it ain't you just a pickled fucking egg. First off.

1. I am not Maxxy (Maximum "Max" Ride) My name will said in a later time. NOW done with this stupid entry. ON TO THE STORY! HI HO SILVER... and shit.

Shitty apartment. Quiet. Staticey TV. Snoreing. Laying on a table. That is mean. Name's Maw. Yes.. Maw as in jaw. Now looky 'ere. I'm a Bounty Hunter. I was expremented on like those Birdies. I am an, as those whitey-coaties say,"A freak, abombination." Why? 'Cause I am mixture of a human an' Eraser. Yeah, I know you will say "No, all Eracers have a expiration date! You'd be dead" Well listen here. I have no Expiration date. 80% Human, 10% Birdie, and 10% Wolf/Eraser.

Okay, well I live in a shitty hotel, in a shitty part iof Brooklyn. Yeah, that happens. What do I look like? Well I have black hair, long, I put it in a pony tail somtimes. Whit skin. Amber eyes on Left half of body (Human Side) and a red eye on the other which is my Eraser side. You can already see the trouble can't you? Half my body is human. Half is Eraser. When I morph into a Eraser I look mixed up. My Right side is all... furry and I have sharp teeth. It looks all.. ew. Y'know? No? Fine. I am only 13 years old but am an adult fro mthe Eraser project and all. i have a Kiddy mind, yeah and to put the cherry on this werid sundae I am a Bounty Hunter. I do it for the cash, got it? Simple. But I love playing, testing my contacts. So onto the story. Real one.

Well it all happened on a Monday. I love Mondays. It was McDonalds day.. Mmm.. good and I hate getting jobs on Mondays. Well right when I goin' to eat my Big Mac the phone rang. i Picke it up. I said the normal when someone called,"Hello, this is Maw's bounty district. If this is a contract talk. If this is a prank I'll kill your Motha." My mouthful of my Hamburger and fries. A croaky, raspy he said into the other end, he sounded outta breath,"Hello Maw. I know of you past. You don't of me. I am fine with both." and Note this duckies:I hate, not DISLIKE, to be bothered on mondays by calls. I replied, taking a bite of my hamburger. The Covrsation went from there,"Yeah? Well listen here bud, if you do not have the memo,'Don't call Maw on Mondays' then hang up. Now." I was about to hang up but he stopped me,"WAIT! I have something that will intrest you!"

"Intrest me? How so talk old an' raspy."

"I would like to call you not that. But you have a mission to kill the Flock. All of them."

"The Flock? Your kidding," -I swallowed my hamburger and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper- "They are one of my own. But, listen amigo. How much cash? Yuros? Or whatever?"

"Nine hundred thousand dollars."

I spat out my soda and screamed,'THAT MUCH?! You sir, have a deal-a-mongo. Where are they?!" From there he told me where they were and I smirked evily as he said.

-Meanwhile, The Flock's location. (Told through Max's eyes) -

I was sleeping but awoked from Angel's sweet kiddy voice. "Max. C'mon we need to get food for Total." she said. I had completly forgotten about getting the food. And that and a memory pounded through my head, remembering that I promised them that we are going to Brooklyn, New York. Why? To see a show on Broadway. I looked at the others. All were sleeping. Fang, Gazzy,Iggy, Total were all sleeping. I yawned and said, stretching,"Why don't you wake them up? Please, sweetie. Then when we get food we will go to Brooklyn." I said.

Angel squeled i delight I she woke every one. They all yawned and Total walked to Angel looking at her,"Can we please hurry this along. I am hungry." He said. Angel lifted up Total and she already took to the air. We all followed her as Fang yawned loudly. "Where are we going?' He asked me as we flew in the air. I looked at him and replied,'We are going to search for food and then Brooklyn. Maybe we can go a day witout somethign trying to bite our heads off.

But something told me.

It wasn't.

Ever.


End file.
